If I never see you face again
by Fran Lestrange
Summary: ¿Quién sabe que hubiera pasado si Jasper no hubiera vuelto a ver el rostro de Alice?... LA vida tiene mil vueltas tanto como sorprendentes y desagradables.


Para tí **Criss**, espero que lo disfrutes :B, promesa es promesa :D

* * *

- ¿En que piensas?

- Solo recordaba cuando fue que te conocí…

Quién diría que yo, Jasper Whitlock, quedaría colado por una mujer, la respuesta es bastante fácil, ella me impulso a hacer lo que ahora hago. Esta claro que como detective me muero de hambre. He estado a pelos de que note que la espío.

Bendigo el día en que se me ocurrió ir a Philadelphia junto a Emmett y Edward.

La conocí en un bar, donde se hallaba con sus amigas; una rubia despampanante, alta que podría pasar por modelo perfectamente y otra morena mas sencilla aunque no menos hermosa, tenia lo suyo. Pero no me fije exclusivamente en ellas, sino de la más pequeña de todas. Estaban bailando en la pista _If I never see your face_, se movía de una manera que debería ser prohibida por las autoridades, sus cabellos deslizándose por aquí y por haya…

- Vamos Jasper, no seas aburrido – me insistía Emmett.

- Que no.

El machote tiene miedo de que las chicas solo me codicien a mi, es que dime quién se puede resistir a este cuerpazo – se empezó a hacer posturitas de modelo de el muy infeliz - ¡Dios! Es que ustedes dos se hacen de rogar, vamos, solo será una noche, si no te sientes a gusto, nos venimos y ya.

- Al menos me lo deja a gusto; no tengo interés de andar cuidando a un borracho de hacer locuras. Edward ya había accedido por chantaje, se puede decir que el único idiota en el trió es Emmett, pero igual le tenemos cariño al imbécil, Edward porque es su hermano aunque lo pongo en duda y yo porque es mi amigo.

- Tengo condiciones – le advertí.

- ¿Cuáles? – me miraba con cara de maniaco, tan necesitado estaba el idiota.

- Primero beberás de manera controlada – me miro con cara de odio -, no me traigas a mujeres que lo único que buscan es llevarme a la cama y nos iremos cuando las cosas se pongan asquerosa, o simplemente no voy.

- Las acepto todas, aunque no se porque algo me dice que no querrás irte esta vez, al igual que el virgen que esta a tu lado.

- No estoy a favor del sexo sin amor – le contra ataco Edward.

- Mojigato.

- No soy un caliente pervertido, tengo principios. Siempre supe que era adoptado, es imposible que seas mi hermano, te viera Esme…

Después de la discusión entre hermanos, cada uno fue a su baño personal a asearse para la _gran esperada noche_, que viva la ironía. Me rasure y duche más rápido que un flash. Busque algo decente que ponerme, no porque sea hombre me pongo cualquier cosa.

Edward iba con unos pitillos y una camisa negra. Emmett con unos tejanos y una sudadera ploma. Mientras yo unos pitillos y una camisa cuadriculada y chaqueta de cuero. Nos fuimos del hotel a eso de las diez de la noche, nos llevamos mi BMW X1 negro eléctrico.

- Listos para una noche de sexo desenfrenado – gritó Emmett desde los asientos de atrás.

Nos miramos Edward y yo; tan solo rodamos los ojos por las idioteces que habla su hermano. Nos es que sea virgen, pero con María tuve una decepción amorosa dejándome pensar igual que Edward, _solo sexo con amor_.

- Sí, lo que tu digas Emm.

- Que amargado Jass – se cruzo de brazos igual que un niñito chico.

- ¡Solo quédate callado y sentado! – dio el grito al cielo Edward. Le agradezco sin duda alguna. A veces Emmett es insoportable.

Llegamos a _Stinger Discoteque._ Hicimos una fila bastante larga, al parecer era muy concurrida, pagamos y buscamos una mesa en la que poder sentarnos. Pedimos tres caipirissima al mesero que se nos acerco a pedir la orden. La música ambiente era excelente, eso es lo peor, que me gustaba la música de fondo, bastante movida para contonear las mujeres su cuerpo y los hombre… mejor dejémoslo así. Mientras hablaba con los chicos y tirábamos bromas desde lo más inocente a lo más pervertido.

Hoy era un día en el que quizás me olvidara de mis principios.

- En que momento bajaron los ángeles del cielo – quien demonios es ese, nuestro amigo Emmett.

- ¿Qué mierda hablas? – le dijo Edward

- Solo fíjate en esas bellezas.

Se encontraba un grupo de tres chicas charlando alegremente. Una rubia despampanante con un cuerpo de los que Emmett siempre esta soñando; su tipo. Otra morena de estatura mediana aunque algo tímida, se nota que también odia este tipo de lugares, pero igual se reía con sus amigas. Pero… la ultima, esa hadita pequeña, con cabellos negros, cortos y apuntando cada uno de ellos a distintas direcciones, de facciones delicadas, parecía un arcángel caído del cielo.

Emmett se comía a la rubia con la mirada, mientras Edward estaba mirando fijamente a la morena tímida y yo observando con devoción a esa pequeña hadita. De un momento a otro se levantaron las tres de sus lugares para acudir a bailar en la pista, se escuchaba de fondo _If I never see your face again, _una canción que le quedaba como anillo al dedo.

- No se ustedes caballeros, pero yo me retiro, tengo que conquistar a esa belleza esta noche – se levanto del asiento para acudir con la rubia.

- Creo que por primera vez seguiré a Emmett en sus locuras, pero esa morena tiene algo que me cautiva, ¿Vienes?

- Será mejor que me quede.

Así siguió Edward a su hermano. Ambos se acercaron a aquellas damas invitándolas a bailar. La rubia mando al demonio a Emmett, alejándose del grupo de amigas. Se acerco al bar con Emmett siguiéndole las espaldas. Espero que le vaya bien al idiota de mi querido amigo.

En cambio, Edward, le pedía de manera amable una pieza de baile a la morena, que por cierto acepto, me levante para ir a la terraza que se encontraba fuera de la disco, ya me estaba molestando mucha gente a mi alrededor. Saque un cigarrillo y comencé a pensar en cómo fui tan cobarde para dejar a esa chica dentro, cuando se movía de una manera prohibida, sin duda soy un grandioso idiota.

Partí en busca de un daiquirí. Pensaba encontrarme a Emm, pero no estaba, al contrario, se encontraba ella. Era ahora o nunca.

- ¿Me permites invitarte algo?

- Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo. Lo siento, señorita – al fin y al cabo era cierto.

- Bien, y que tienes en mente.

- Venia por un daiquirí, te apetece uno también – me sonrió en modo de afirmación – dame 2 daiquirís – le pedí al barman, un hombre moreno bastante corpulento – por cierto soy Jasper Whithlock.

- Alice Brandon, un gusto Jasper, y dime ¿Eres de aquí?

Le conté que venia con Emmett y Edward, quienes eran, a que veníamos, en fin una conversación bien agradable.

- Tus amigos me han robado a Bella y Rose – se quejó.

- Como sabes que mis amigos…

- Porque note cuando se quedaron viéndolas con esas caras - comenzó a reírse.

Su risa era indescriptible.

- Bueno de Emmett, el mas corpulento es muy normal el ser así aunque, Edward, su hermano me sorprendió, el no suele comportarse de esa manera.

- ¿Y tú, cómo sueles ser? – chica directa.

- Parecido a Edward, aunque…

- ¿Qué? – su forma de ser era tan perfecta.

- Olvídalo, ¿Bailamos? – le tendí la mano que acepto con dicha.

Se movía como una diosa, sus cabellos seguían sus movimientos. El DJ cambio de dancehall a pop, específicamente a Justin Timberlake asiendo una combinación de _Senorita_ y Madonna con _4 minutes_. El ambiente se puso mas caliente y movido, me estaba volviendo loco. Se puso a espaldas, comenzó a bajar para luego darse la vuelta y mirarme con ojos picaros. Mi cuerpo estaba a full. Me hablo al oído logrando mil descargas.

- Si me sigue mirando se esa forma, no respondo de mis actos – dijo con voz sensual.

Fue la gota que rebalso el vaso de mi control hormonal. La tome con delicadeza y la acerque aun mas a mi si era eso posible. Pero como todo momento siempre debe acabar. Un chico de mi casi misma estatura me empujo con rudeza despabilándome por completo. ¿Quién se cree ese imbécil?

- Se puede saber quien te permitió estar con mi chica.

- Alex, para en este instante – le pidió a ese tipo, pero ¿Quién es?

- Espera, ¿Quién es él? – le exigí a Alice.

- Su novio, imbécil, su novio.

Su novio… me quede sin palabras. Miraba a Alice y no daba crédito, era imposible, porque si esta con ese cara de machito cómo me dice _Si me sigue mirando se esa forma_… Y lo peor es que esperaba que lo negara, pero jamás lo hizo. Alice estaba con lágrimas surcándole sus ojos. Ese tipo llamado Alex tomo su mano con rudeza y se la llevo dejando la peor de las imágenes, Alice volteando su mirada y diciéndome un _lo siento _con el puro movimiento de sus labios. La gente que estaba a nuestro alrededor ni noto el desagradable momento, quise seguirla, pero no era lo correcto. Camine hasta la mesa en la que nos encontrábamos antes, y con que sorpresa me encuentro. Los hermanitos con las amiga de Alice hablando despreocupadamente. No sabia si interrumpir, pero Edward fue mas rápido. Me invito a estar con ellos. Hizo sus respectivas presentaciones, pero nada podía quitarme la mirada de muerto que traía.

- Rose, olvidamos a Alice debe estar buscandonos – dijo Bella.

- Debe estar…

- Se fue – no se como fui capaz de decir eso.

- Disculpa – dijo la rubia.

- Su novio, Alex, se la llevo.

- ¡Qué! Maldito infeliz, como tiene el descaro de venir a buscarla, cuando…

- Es su novio – no fui capaz de mas – puede venir.

- Pero que mierda hablas, ese estúpido es su EX novio. Terminaron hace un par de semanas.

- Ella no lo negó.

- Tenía miedo, conocemos a Alice – apoyo Bella.

Las chicas me explicaron que el muy cobarde había golpeado antes a Alice, por lo que, quedo con el miedo de negarle algo, sino _¡zap! _un golpe_. _Maldito infeliz que se pudra en el más profundo de los infiernos. Me dieron la dirección del departamento en donde seguro encontraría a Alice. Me disculpe con los chicos y me retire rápido del lugar para alcanzarla y evitar el peor momento para mi pequeña hadita.

Detuve el BMW, sentí ansias y miedo de encontrarme algo nada agradable. Me baje con valentía de la cabina del auto, era una noche muy fría y oscura. Subí hasta el quinto piso y toque el timbre de su puerta. Toque nuevamente… y nada. Estaba claro de que Alice no llego a su departamento. Solo pido que haya podido arrancar de las garras de esa poca cosa que se hace llamar hombre. A una mujer no se le toca ni con el pétalo de un rosa.

Volví al hotel decepcionado y preocupado a la vez. No dormí nada, a la mañana estaba horroroso, tenía unas ojeras más grandes, parecía un mapache. Me duche sin ánimos, ya que pase la noche solo y preocupado por Alice, Edward y Emmett, aunque de Emmett ya me puedo hacer una leve idea de donde podría estar, pero ¿Edward?

Baje hasta el comedor, y tome desayuno buffet, en realidad solo comí frutas y un zumo de frambuesa.

Marque el numero del parcito y no contestaban. Para que mierda tienen teléfonos de última moda sino son capaces de contestar. Salí al exterior a dar una vuelta ya que el clima cambio radicalmente, había un sol esplendoroso, y la temperatura estaba como para salir de camping. Camine casi una hora cuando mire para la acera del frente y se encontraba Alice; llevaba un polerón celeste con gorro, lentes de sol negros bastante grandes e iba seria. Caminaba muy rápido como huyendo de algo. Esperaba que la calle estuviera libre para cruzarla y alcanzarla, necesita ver su rostro por otra vez. Los malditos automóviles pasaban, dificultándome el alcanzarla, para cuando lo logre, ya no estaba, corrí por los alrededores de la plaza; cruzaba la vía. Le grite y estoy seguro que me holló porque aumentó el ritmo de sus pies hasta casi llegara correr y volver a desaparecer de mi vista. Parecía un fantasma.

Los siguientes días fueron mejores y peores. Mejor porque los chicos estaban locos por las chicas. Edward hablaba con poesías de Bella y más sorprendente aun, Emmett igual. Ya decía yo que en alguna parte se haya ese hombre romántico. Pero, mal porque volví a ver a Alice, y no tenía ya el valor de ir y encararla, ya sabía la rutina de sus días. La había estado espiando a lo lejos, sé que no esta bien, pero he estado a pelos de que me descubra, ando siempre con lentes de sol para al menos pasar desapercibido un poco. Nuevamente me encontraba en la otra esquina del café mirando a escondidas detrás de un diario a Alice tomando cappuccino de vainilla. Eran casi las 5 de la tarde, y se acercaba la hora de que se retirara. Pago la cuenta y se fue, siguiéndole yo pasos por atrás. Luego de caminar unos diez minutos a unos 50 metros de ella entre la multitud se perdió, siempre sucedía lo mismo. Estaba hastiado, lo único que quería era entablar una conversación con ella y ver su hermoso rostro. Suspire de frustración cuando ciento una mirada fija detrás de mí. Me doy vuelta para encontrármela mirándome con ojos divertidos.

- ¿Te has cansado de seguirme?

Lo sabia, lo supo todo el tiempo. Era imposible que no lo notara. Se me subió toda la sangre a la cara de pura vergüenza.

- Veras…yo – levanto su dedo índice para hacerme callar.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué que?

- ¿Por qué seguirme cuando podías alcanzarme en un momento?

- Tu arrancabas – me cruce de brazos – por cierto ni siquiera te he saludado, ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Te hizo algo el maldito desgrasiado?

- Por eso me seguías, supongo que las chicas deben haberte contado algo… – ahora desapareció toda la diversión del momento, así y todo no despegue la mirada de su rostro, lo que solo consiguió que me hirviera la sangre, lo quería matar por hacerle daño a un ángel. Claro que no quedaba mucha marca de ella, aparte de que fue cubierto con maquillaje – creo que ya conoces el final de la historia.

- Te habría defendido – camine unos pasos hasta ella, pero ella solo retrocedió. Me dolió el hecho de que se alejara de mi – solo dame una oportunidad.

- Tiempo.

- Todo el que quieras.

Con una sonrisa de lo mas inocente tome su mano pequeña y delicada. La invite a un paseo por el parque ubicado a 5 minutos de donde nos hallábamos. Hablamos de temas triviales, jamás tocando el tema de ese imbécil.

- Por cierto, gracias por ser el mejor.

Con el corazón vuelto una dicha, la abrase con toda la delicadeza del mundo. Siempre se debe confiar en que lo que deseas se consigue, y que si quieres ser el mejor es cosa de querer. Lo comprobé con esta hadita que después de 5 años es mi esposa y madre de mi pequeña que viene camino al mundo, para conocer nuevas experiencias con la familia que ella merece, una madre y un padre que siempre estarán para ella en las buenas y en las malas. Esos es lo que hacen las personas que se aman, siempre estar junto a ellas.

Me pregunto ¿Si nunca hubiera vuelto a ver ese rostro?… quien sabe, pero lo que esta claro es que soy el hombre más feliz el mundo. Las amo, mis dos chicas lo son todo para mí.

* * *

Esta dedicado para Criss, una de mis autoras favoritas y mas grandiosa. Es sin duda alguna una chica sensacional :B. Espero que te haya gustado lo hizo con todo mi amor para ti **Crissweetgirl**. Gracias por estar siempre ahi cuando tengo una duda xd! y por cierto Criss espero que tu familia se encuentre bien, mira que recien estaba viendo noticias y vi que en tu pais esta la escoba, espero que se arreglen las cosas y que esten todos en tu casita bien.

También espero que me dejen **reviews** porfiss, ya que ellos son un gran insentivo para las autoras en lo que trata de escribir, es lo que sube nuestro animo, creo que las autoras saben de eso :D y comprenden mejor.

Espero que todos lo hayan disfrutado tambien.

El ONE-SHOT esta basado en la cancion _if I never see your face again_ de Maroon 5, es uno de mis grupos favoritos :)

Tambien recuerdo que los personajes no son mios... bla bla bla y lo hago por mera diversion :D

Bueno con la confianza de que me dejaran reviews me despido, cuidense todas y todos si es que hay algun chico por ahi ^^.

**Atte. Strangeeers**


End file.
